


Francisco Garupe {art}

by altocello



Series: Adam Driver Character Portraits [11]
Category: Silence (2016)
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Mouth Kink, Portraits, explicit cheekbones, nose porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: Adam, as Father Francisco Garupe, the starving Jesuit priest filled with fire of his faith; the very vision of a fevered saint with his wild mane of hair, the wide, proud jut of his cheekbones, and the fierce curve of his nose.
Series: Adam Driver Character Portraits [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748746
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18





	Francisco Garupe {art}

**Author's Note:**

> Despite how gaunt the rest of his face is, (he has hollows above his eyebrows, and even his nose is thinner) his lips haven't lost any of their fullness at all. While I can appreciate his beauty, I also sincerely hope that we never see Adam this thin again.
> 
> I wanted to try to keep this fast and as loose as my inner control freak would allow. Usually I've got separate layers for hair, texture, moles, etc, but this has everything that's him on one layer, with only the background separate. 
> 
> This took 3 hours, from start to finish. Longer than the eldritch!Adam portrait, but there was a lot more detail visible in this one. 

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/garupe.jpg)

[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/garupe-eyes.jpg) [](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/garupe-mouth.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [Say Hi on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/altocello)   
>  [You can also find me and my art on Tumblr.](https://artocello.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always sincerely appreciated!


End file.
